The fuel pressure in the high-pressure accumulator should be controlled for operating an internal combustion engine having a high-pressure accumulator. Conventional internal combustion engines have a fuel-conducting connection between the high-pressure accumulator and a low-pressure area, which may be opened or closed via a pressure control valve.
The pressure control valve may be operated in a customary operating mode, i.e., in a pressure regulation operation, in a purely controlled manner. The control is designed in such a way that the pressure control valve, per se, always remains closed.
Furthermore, pressure overshoots may occur in the previously named controls or regulations, the pressure overshoots being considered to be undesirable pressure deviations. For example, negative load changes may result in an undesirable overshoot. German Patent Application No. DE 101 31 783 A1 describes a method for stabilizing the fuel pressure.